¿Disolución?
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Ya todo había acabado, y su sentencia había sido impuesta. Pero después de todo lo merecía, ¿no? Había causado miles de muertes, miserias. Se había vuelto loco y ahora sería condenado con justicia... / Summary horrible, nunca me salieron, pero me esmeré mucho, ¡mi primer fanfic de Hetalia! Por favor, denle una oportunidad, escribir sobre historia es más difícil de lo que creí.
1. Chapter 1

La guerra había acabado. Todo había terminado, pero aún así, nada estaba bien. Como en cualquier guerra, ¿no?

Japón había sido bombardeado nuclearmente, armas que el bastardo de Estados Unidos de América se había guardado bastante bien, Inglaterra y Francia estaban desechos por bombardeos, Alemania era un desastre de miles de cuerpos amontonados en las calles, algunos a causa de homicidios, otros por suicidios, ¿cómo todo había llegado a acabar así? ¿En qué momento él había perdido la cabeza por tanto poder?.

_No es tu culpa, tu Jefe se volvió loco..._ le había dicho su hermano cuando, en el juicio, todos los países fueron reunidos para determinar de quién había sido las culpas. Y claro que recaerían en él.

Todos tenían vendas, pero sus ojos sólo captaron a sus _aliados, _sus **amigos**. Japón era el que peor se veía. Apenas parecía estar consciente, con su piel mortalmente pálida y sus vendas manchadas de rojo y, en la comisura de sus labios, brotaba sangre.. Esas heridas visiblemente tardarían años en cicatrizar, el paisaje siempre puro de Japón ya jamás sería el mismo. Pero, había que reconocerlo, él luchó hasta el final con el honor que siempre lo distinguió.

Italia... Oh, Italia, siempre tan débil y frágil, según como él mismo lo veía. Italia no lloraba, como pensó que lo haría, pero al notar la mirada de su amigo, se volteó hacia él para regalarle una sonrisa. En una de las peores situaciones, estando tal vez a punto de desaparecer, él le sonreía como si todo fuese a estar bien y una vez que ese juicio acabase irían a comer pasta. Pero no era así. Él lo sabía, Italia lo sabía... Todos lo sabían.

Italia permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo, aún cuando ni siquiera su jefe lo hizo, aún luego de haberse rendido, aún luego de que el propio Romano traicionara al Eje después de la caída de Mussolini. Italia jamás se fue, porque él no era un aliado de guerra. No. Él era un amigo.

Podía sentir la satisfacción en el rostro de América. Claro, el _Héroe_ había derrotado a los malvados. El _Héroe_ fue eso, un _Héroe_, y tal vez así sería recordado, ya que sin él, seguramente nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Inglaterra se mantenía serio, como su costumbre, aunque podía notar cierta pizca de gozo en la victoria. Y no lo culpaba, después de todo, habían ganado. Lo habían detenido, y eso estaba bien, porque realmente había perdido la cabeza.

Rusia y China habían perdido mucha gente, pero aún así, con dolor, mantenían la cabeza en alto. La sonrisa de Rusia continuaba en su cara, parecía disfrutar de eso y Alemania estaba seguro de que así era. Rusia fue un muy buen contrincante, el primero capaz de hacerlo retroceder. ¿Quién habría pensado que el frío invierno ruso sería uno de sus principales enemigos?

Y luego estaba Francia. Aquél que había sido invadido, quien obviamente la había pasado muy mal. Tuvo que ver morir a gran parte de su población en los campos de concentración, y aún así, Alemania dudaba que su mirada de tristeza sea debido a eso. No era _tristeza_, era_ miedo_. Miedo por Prusia, miedo por su hermano. Miedo por él, tal vez. Pero aún así su mirada era firme. El castigo que recibieran, era el que merecían. Habían asesinado a inocentes, niños, mujeres, adultos, ancianos. Pero claro que Alemania, en esos momentos, no veía seres humanos. No, él veía _Judíos_, no su hermosa raza aria.

"_Los países Aliados ordenan la desintegración del Estado Alemán, que será repartido entre Estados Unidos de América, Francia, Reino Unido y la Unión Soviética así como la desaparición de la Nación Prusiana, cuyas tierras serán repartidas entre Polonia y la URSS, con la intención de prevenir alguna guerra futura." _Oyó la voz grave del americano, que parecía ser la voz de los Aliados, y sus puños se apretaron. Claro, ser el causante de la Primer Guerra Mundial, culpa del imperialismo, era una cosa. Ser causante ya de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, culpa de su propia visión de "purificación del mundo", era algo completamente distinto...

Escuchó, como nunca había escuchado, a Italia, _su Italia_, su mejor amigo, reprochar, insultar y maldecir en su idioma. Enojado, desesperado... triste... Italia ya sabía lo que era perder a alguien, y no quería, realmente, con toda su alma, no quería perder a Alemania como había perdido a Sacro Imperio Romano en algún pasado... ¿Y Japón? Japón intentó defender a su compañero, pero no podía hacer salir ninguna palabra sin ser interrumpido por una fuerte tos acompañada de sangre...

Francia palideció, pero no dijo una palabra. ¿Qué podía decir? Casi destruyeron su país, casi lo destruyeron a él. Asesinaron a sus habitantes, sus hijos... Aquél que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

Alemania y Prusia permanecieron en silencio, sin bajar la mirada. Ambos con la vista fija en América hasta que este golpeara con su mazo el escritorio dando por terminado el juicio y en ese momento se pusieron ambos de pie, al mismo tiempo. Cuando abandonaron el Juzgado, Italia se aferró a él llorando. Llorando como nunca antes lo había visto llorar, no con miedo por Francia o Inglaterra, no con tristeza porque no había pasta para cenar. Lloraba con rabia, con frustración, con desolación... con el sentimiento de soledad creciendo poco a poco en su pecho, porque Alemania estaba allí, si, pero al día siguiente ya no. Y eso iba a dolerle...

Pero Alemania sólo apretó su hombro. No se permitió abrazarlo, ni darle una palabra de aliento. _No. _Ellos eran naciones, las naciones duraban por siglos o eran disueltas, y éste era su turno. Italia seguiría allí, y los años borrarían su recuerdo seguramente. _Una nación es inmortal a menos que sea destruida_. E Italia no sería destruida, Alemania confiaba en ello, confiaba en su espíritu.

Un último saludo. Mano extendida a la altura de la cien, piernas rectas pegadas al suelo. Italia lo imitó, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. No podía creer que esos 6 años pasaran tan deprisa... Y ya no volvería a ver a su _Doitsu_ otra vez, al igual que con Sacro, al igual que con su abuelito... Esa sería su despedida, pero ahora sabía que Alemania no volvería.

Estrechó manos con Japón, que dejó ver su expresión dolida. Sus ojos brillando con pena. Sabía que, de haber podido decir algo, diría _"Fue un placer hacer equipo con usted, Alemania-san. Lamento no haber podido darlo todo para vencer, lamento no haber podido hacer más, pero usted fue un gran compañero."_ Pero él había dado todo y más de lo que tenía la necesidad de haber dado...

Marchó con su hermano a casa. Caminando en silencio, con el sonido de sus botas pisando con fuerza el camino de tierra. Ninguno habló, y si bien el silencio no fue incomodo, si fue triste. Y esa tristeza era palpable en cada inhalación. La última vez que respirarían aire en la tierra, oh, hermosa Tierra, completamente arruinada por jefes con ansias de poder, oh, maravillosa Tierra, ¿volverías a ser lo que alguna vez fuiste? ¿En esos momentos donde el poder no existía, donde nadie tenía ansias de más? ¿O es que esos días jamás existieron?

Se quedaron en casa de Alemania. No hicieron nada más que acostarse en la cama del menor, mirando al techo, _esperando_. Esperando a que la oscuridad los absorba y los lleve a donde debía llevarlos... ¿Adónde iba una nación cuando moría? ¿Se encontrarían con abuelo Germania, tal vez? ¿O verían al risueño del Imperio Romano? ¿Volverían a ver a sus amigos aunque sea en forma de fantasmas?

Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue llegando, abrazándolos. El primero en cerrar los ojos, fue Prusia, respirando de forma irregular.

–_Hubiese preferido morir de forma más awesome, ke..se..se..._ -rió en voz queda-._ Al menos no estoy solo..._ -involuntariamente, su cabeza bajó hasta apoyarse en el hombro de su _hermanito_. No pudo pronunciar un "Ich Liebe Dich", o un "Te veo luego". Su respiración se detuvo, y Alemania sintió su ahora débil corazón contraerse, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con cansancio.

Dicen que antes de morir uno ve toda su vida por delante. Alemania sólo fue capaz de ver los rostros de aquellos que lo acompañaron... Él creía que estaba solo, que nunca tuvo a nadie, pero de repente se vio rodeado de personas cálidas, que si bien no estaban con él, sabía que se llevaría un poco de cada uno. Su abuelo Germania, al cual no alcanzó a conocer, pero quien de alguna forma lo hizo ser como era, el tal _Sacro Imperio Romano_, a quien tampoco conoció pero de quien su hermano siempre habló maravillas. Prusia, que aún siendo _"awesome" _como decía que era jamás lo abandonó. Japón, que si bien nunca supo qué pensaba sabía que lo apoyaría en todo lo que creyera correcto, y que lo defendería a como dé lugar. Austria, que fue el más cercano de sus amigos, a quien conocía siendo él apenas una nación recién formada, y también aquel quien fue lo más cercano a una "esposa" que tuvo. E Italia... el "Hada de los Tomates"... ¿quién diría que ese débil muchachito que no podía atarse los cordones sería capaz de hacerlo sentir como en casa cada vez que le daba la bienvenida a su hogar con una pasta casera? Siempre tratandole con cariño, siempre con miedo a perderlo debido a su debilidad e inutilidad... Y ahora lo perdería, y no por culpa de eso realmente. De una forma u otra, Italia iba a perder a una de las pocas personas que jamás intentó pasarlo por encima, una de las pocas personas que alguna vez creyó que él podría hacer algo útil... E Italia, seguramente, viviría creyendo que efectivamente jamás hizo algo útil por Alemania, cuando, todo lo contrario, Italia le dio esa sensación familiar que muchas veces le había faltado, aquella que sólo podía darle Prusia en algunos momentos. Italia era esa pizca de alegría y paz entre tanta guerra y muerte. Italia fue el único por el que Alemania quería seguir de pie. Italia fue, entre todas las demás naciones, el único por el que Alemania no quería irse. Temía que de hacerlo, Italia se encontrara perdido, indefenso... Pero aún así confió que podría continuar solo. Ese chico contaba con un gran espíritu, y eso él lo sabía.

Con una última sonrisa, el sueño fue venciéndolo. Estaba cansado. Estaba agotado... Estaba _muriendo_, y, realmente, no se sentía tan mal como creyó que se sentiría...

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertar. Oh, despertar fue realmente la cosa que menos pensó que ocurriría. Podía imaginarse muchas cosas: encontrarse en un jardín con pisos de nubes, en donde un extraño con alas desplegadas en su espalda tenía una lista de las personas que serían capaces de entrar. Un departamento en donde las naciones muertas se encontrarían. Tal vez, debía preguntarle a Polonia _qué_ debía encontrarse del otro lado, después de todo él, el gran "_ave fénix" _era aquél quien más veces había sido desintegrado y vuelto a la vida, según sus propias palabras, porque él era muy _cool_ para desaparecer.

Pero nada de eso. Cuando los ojos azules de Alemania se abrieron, se encontró solo, en la misma posición en que se había dormido, sobre la misma cama, mirando al mismo techo. Se levantó de allí con sigilo, esperando salir y encontrarse al tal _Sacro Imperio_, tal vez, o a su hermano... pero no. Esa _era su casa_. Realmente, _era su casa_. Su jardín, su cerca, su perro, _su casa_. Era su Alemania...

Su respiración lo abandonó, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. ¿Qué acaso no había sido "desintegrado"? Eso dijo América después de todo, _"Desintegración del Estado Alemán y repartición de..."_

_..._Prusia...

Debía buscar a su hermano.

Dejó su casa corriendo, sin importarle sus heridas, sin importarle estar demostrando demasiado sus sentimientos de preocupación y desesperación, sin importarle no estar siendo duro como le habían enseñado desde pequeño. Era _la familia_ por la cual se estaba preocupando.

Pero algo no le permitió seguir su recorrido. Un _muro_. Un muro _enorme_. ¿Cuándo había sido colocado _eso_ ahí? Se preguntó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado él "durmiendo"?

Sabía qué era lo que el muro dividía. _Berlín, _la región vital de su hermano. ¿Acaso eso significaba que...?

–_¡Prussia!_ -lo llamó, golpeando con toda la fuerza posible la pared, sintiendo su propia voz temblar- _¡Prussia, Bruder, ¿estás ahí?!_ -siguió golpeando- _¡Prussia, responde, maldición!_ -las sentía. Sentía sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas como jamás las había sentido, porque en ese momento sentía una mínima esperanza. Algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes: Esperanza.

Alemania sabía lo que era la victoria, sabía lo que era ser fuerte y poderoso, también sabía lo que era la derrota y lo que la tristeza y la pérdida. Pero algo que no recordaba haber sentido, era esperanza. Saber que su hermano estaba _muerto, _pero esperar a oír su extraña risa, saber que él _no volvería_, pero escucharlo decir lo _awesome_ que él era.

Poco a poco, las esperanzas murieron, dando paso a la desilusión. Otro de los sentimientos que no recordaba ya que, sin esperanzas la desilusión no tenía lugar.

Dejó de golpear el gran muro, apoyando su frente en él, llorando de forma libre como no lo había hecho en años, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo hasta quedar de rodillas, donde con fuerza e impotencia, golpeó una vez más el muro, dejando escapar un grito desgarrador, que no le permitió oír el suave _pío pío_ que él tanto conocía proveniente de lo más alto del muro...

–_...¿Alemania?_ -oyó del otro lado esa voz ronca, altiva y engreída, que ahora sonaba esperanzada, como la suya anteriormente, y aliviada...- _Hermanito, ¿estás ahí?_

–_...¿B-Bruder? -_alzó la voz, casi sin quererlo, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que dolía, pero un dolor que, extrañamente, se le hizo placentero.- _Estás... ¿estás vivo?_

–_Kesesese _-rió, de aquella forma tan peculiar-_ ¡Por supuesto que estoy vivo! ¡Nadie puede acabar con Ore-sama más que Ore-sama! _-gritó. Pero gritó con alegría, con felicidad. Con una felicidad que arrancó una sonrisa en los labios del rubio fornido, sonrisa de alivio, mientras sentía como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, ahora queriendo llorar a causa de la enorme felicidad que sentía- _¿Y tú? Al parecer estás del lado... Oeste, del muro... Kesesese, West _-dijo, al parecer degustando el nombre-_ ¡El lado Este es más awesome, kesesesese! ¡Ore-sama está en él, eso hace que la vista sea mucho más asombrosa!_

Apretando el puño con fuerza sobre el muro, como si quisiera tocar la mano de su hermano de esa forma, el rubio rió. Rió de forma natural, suave y débil, pero feliz. Puramente feliz...

–_Bruder, como... ¿cómo voy hacia aquél lado del muro? ¿Por dónde debo pasar?_

Preguntó luego de un rato. Y la respuesta no llegó. Hubo un largo silencio, silencio incómodo, denso... triste. Gilbird no piaba, Prussia no reía...

–¿_Bruder?_

–_West... _-lo llamó como lo había nombrado anteriormente, y Alemania casi pudo ver la sonrisa triste del mayor- _No volveremos a vernos, West..._

–_¿A qué te..._ -pero su pregunta no finalizó, ya que el albino lo interrumpió.

–_No puedes cruzar, no hay forma... -_respondió con resignación, abatido, recostándose en el muro, colocando una mano sobre su abdomen y suspirando.- _...Si tu cruzas a este lado del muro... el psicópata de Rusia _-pareció escupir las palabras con veneno_- atravesará su estúpida tubería en tu pecho... Si yo cruzo de aquél lado... el maldito capitalista llenará mi awesome trasero de plomo..._

–..._¿Qué?_

–_Los he visto hacerlo... El muro ha estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, aunque seguramente el yankee te lo explique mejor, como a él le convenga... Cuando desperté en casa de Rusia... _-otro suspiro, triste esta vez, escapó de sus labios-_ Están hablando de una nueva guerra, ¿sabes? Guerra Fría... Dos superpotencias con armas nucleares, capaces de destruir el mundo... _-rió, con una risa para nada parecida a su "Risa awesome", siendo esta una carente de humor- _Dividieron tu casa y parte de la que era mía para cerrar las fronteras... Deberías ver lo delgado que estoy, por cierto... Eres Alemania del Oeste, yo Alemania de Este... Había olvidado lo que se sentía cambiar de nombre... _-volvió a suspirar- _El Oeste, controlado por el Cerdo Capitalista, como Rusia lo llama... el Este, lleno de "commies" como nos dice América... Estuve en casa de Rusia hasta que me recuperé... tuve miedo por ti, ¿sabes? El awesome yo tuvo miedo por su hermanito... _

–_...Prussia... _-murmuró, y no tuvo tiempo de corregirse, llamándolo debidamente como "Alemania del Este", ya que el ojirojo se apresuró.

–_Ita-chan estuvo yendo a tu casa mientras estabas inconsciente... Cuando se enteró que sólo habían colocado el muro, y que seguías aquí, sólo que menos fortachón... corrió a buscarte... _-su voz sonaba alegre y algo divertida, como si estuviese recordando algo que le hiciera gracia.- _También venía de vez en cuando a hablar conmigo, decirme que tu estabas bien, y que él cuidaba de ti para ayudarte y hacer algo útil... West, deberías ir a su casa, se alegraría mucho de verte despierto. Le importas mucho..._

Nuevamente silencio, disfrutando, a pesar del muro entre ellos, de la compañía del otro, de la sensación de familia. La brisa despeinaba sus cabellos y movía la copa de los árboles y el pasto al rededor. Era cierto, por primera vez en el día, había notado que sus grandes músculos ya no eran tan "grandes" como solían serlo, él no se sentía tan fuerte como en el pasado. Pero estaba vivo, y se sentía vivo. Vivo y con más ganas de seguir adelante como nunca, derribar ese muro, y abrazar a su hermano para no dejarlo ir, para no dejar que lo aparten de él otra vez...

–_West, debo irme _-avisó el pelipalta poniéndose de pie, y Alemania sintió un horrible vacío en la boca de su estómago.- _Si los oficiales del loco narizón me ven aquí me meteré en problemas, pero no te preocupes, kesesese~ ¡El gran Ore-sama estará aquí por la noche, o mañana por la mañana! ¡No podía abandonar a su awesome hermanito! _-volvió a su tono de voz normal. Tono de voz que hacía saber a Alemania que, a pesar de que no pareciera, todo estaría bien.

–_Tu nunca cambias..._ -murmuró el menor, con una suave sonrisa.

–_Kesesese, no tengo por qué hacerlo, soy asombroso, ¡Es divertido ser yo! Enviaré a Gilbird cuando pueda para contactarme contigo... nos vemos, hermanito... _-y lo siguiente que oyó, fue los pasos de su hermano al marcharse. Esos pasos rápido y ágiles que siempre había oído cuando era más pequeño y se metía en conflictos, dispuesto ir a socorrerlo.

Cuando ya no lo oyó, optó por imitarlo y volver a casa. Recostarse un rato, pensar en aquella "Guerra Fría", en lo que su hermano dijo de no volver a verse... ¿y si era cierto? Él ya no era fuerte, o poderoso después de todo... era una Nación dividida, débil comparada con el resto... Tal vez luego podría visitar a Italia...

Volvió a sonreír. Italia. Así que, Italia había ido a velar por él, a cuidarlo... Que irónico, Italia cuidando de Alemania... Pero, así es como era, ¿no? "_Encontraremos muchos más peligros, pero tu y yo estamos unidos por esta promesa."_ Le había dicho una vez, cuando Italia temía ser olvidado por él y Japón. "_Te ayudaré si te encuentras en problemas, así que deja de sentirte afligido por lo que pasa. Pero si estoy en peligro, ¡Tendrás que hacer lo mismo!... Aunque no espero demasiado"_ Y lo hizo. Realmente lo hizo. Lo ayudó, lo cuidó y lo acompañó...

Pensando en esto, entró a su casa, yendo directamente a su habitación aún con su sonrisa y dejando escapar un suspiro, pero el grito ahogado de alguien lo puso a la defensiva, dispuesto a golpear al _intruso_ con lo primero que encontrase... Pero sólo alcanzó a ver a Italia, parado a un lado de su cama, con lágrimas en sus ojos abiertos... Abiertos y al parecer con miedo. Miedo de no haberlo encontrado en su cama, miedo de no haber sabido dónde estaba...

–_Italia..._ -murmuró, sin despegar sus ojos de él, y aún más rápido de lo que era para huir, el castaño corrió a abrazarlo. Abrazarlo con fuerza, con _amor_. Con todo ese amor que siempre le tuvo y que jamás dejaría de tenerle...- _Italia... _-repitió, esta vez intentando separarse un poco de él y el italiano lo comprendió, separándose con rapidez y una mano a la altura de su sien. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas aún en sus ojos... Lágrimas felices, lágrimas de un corazón sanando...

–_¡Si, capitán!_ -podría decirse que gritó, más por la emoción que porque realmente quisiera hacerlo.

–_¡Soldado! _-dijo el alemán, siguiendo el juego del más pequeño- _¡Enumerese!_

–_¡Uno! _-el brillo de felicidad de sus ojos relajaba más al rubio, que intentaba mantenerse serio en su papel, pero siendole muy difícil no suavizar su rostro.

–_¡¿Qué comeremos hoy, soldado?! -_preguntó, esperando a que Italia respondiese "Paaasta~", totalmente dispuesto a comerla sin un mínimo rechiste. Moría de hambre, y algo de comida italiana no le vendría mal...

–_¡Señor, comandante, señor! ¡Hoy comeremos wurst y beberemos cerveza, señor! -_respondió sin embargo, y Alemania no pudo evitar dejar caer su mano, sorprendido.

–_...¿Qué? _-el castaño dejó caer su mano también, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa, si bien aún divertida, mucho más dulce.

–_Vee~ Doitsu, estamos en Alemania... No hay que perder las costumbres, vee~ -_su voz se oía con cierto... ¿miedo, tal vez? Si, la voz de Italia siempre sonaba asustada, pero este miedo era distinto. Miedo de que, al haber sido dividido y casi estar al "mando" de Estados Unidos, Alemania hubiese perdido algo de su cultura. Esa cultura de "maldito Macho patatas bebedor de cerveza", como diría Romano...

Y Alemania lo supo. Oh, claro que lo supo, ese tono de voz, esa mirada. Sabía lo que Italia le estaba diciendo. Él, era Alemania. Podía ser Alemania del Este, pero aún así seguía siendo el Gran Alemania, y Alemania NO comía pasta, NO comía gelato, NO bebía vino, NO era débil y definitivamente NO bajaba los brazos. Él comía wurst, él comía patatas, él bebía cerveza, él era perseverante y definitivamente él no iba a parar hasta ver ese muro irse abajo, hecho escombros y reunirse con su hermano, como debía ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Reeeecién hecho! Me salió bastante bastante cursi pero, bah, quedó bonito :3**

**¡Espero que les guste! ¡El que sigue es un extra! :D Ocurre antes de que Alemania despierte, pero ya van a ver :3 para que no extrañen a Prusia ;D**

**tengo que dedicar esto a fandubermiku01, realmente dudo haberlo escrito sin su comentario (No será "el" final feliz, pero ¡Tiene más GerIta! :D realmente espero no arruinar la historia con esto T-T de ser así, olviden este capítulo y sigan con sus vidas(?)**

–_Italia... _-Alemania suspiró, dejando su cerveza a un lado, interrumpiendo al castaño que había comenzado a hablar sobre todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en su casa en el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente: el fin de la monarquía de Saboya, la inmigración de muchos de sus ciudadanos, el alto precio de las cosas... pero el de ojos azules apenas prestaba atención. Su mente estaba perdida en _otras cosas_, cosas que necesitaba saber.- _Necesito que me digas qué ocurre, por qué exactamente está ese muro ahí, qué función cumple... ¿Qué pasó en el mundo mientras yo estaba... dormido? _

Esta vez, el italiano tardó en recuperar la palabra. Había intentando comer wurst pero sólo logró darle un bocado. Ya había comido un plato de pasta antes de salir de su casa.

Ambas manos estaban sobre la mesa, hechas un puño, sus ojos abiertos, permitiéndole a Alemania ver esos ojos color marrones durante un segundo, ya que no tardó demasiado en bajar la cabeza, al parecer nervioso.

–_Yo... No sé mucho sobre el tema... _-admitió en un dejo de voz y volvió a alzar la mirada- _Mi hermano está más al tanto sobre esto que yo... No confían mucho en mi luego de lo de Saboya... -_rió como si quisiera quitarle peso a ello, pero volviendo a la seriedad tan impropia de él al ver la mirada del rubio-. _Sé que América y Rusia... la Unión Soviética... tienen una organización política y socioeconómica distintas... América tiene una organización capitalista liberal... al igual que nosotros, y Rusia... bueno, él sigue con el comunismo, y al ser distintos sistemas, hay menor capacidad de tomar decisiones políticas... ¡aunque yo... yo no sé mucho de eso! ¡Romano está más informado! _-volvió a agregar rápidamente, temiendo haberse equivocado en algo importante-. _Francia-niisan me dijo que Rusia fue quien colocó el muro, para evitar tu rearme, ya que eso favorecía a América... D-Doitsu, lamento no poder darte más información, no estoy muy al tanto sobre ello _-se disculpó, y el de mayor altura suspiró-. _Sólo sé con seguridad que hay dos bloques distintos, el Oriental y el Occidental..._

–_No te preocupes Italia, está bien... _-tomó su jarra de cerveza con fuerza, mirándola unos segundos para luego llevársela a la boca-. _Supongo entonces que estamos en guerra nuevamente..._

–_No _-negó con seguridad Italia, haciendo al rubio levantar la cabeza con cierta sorpresa por la determinación-. _No. No vamos a pelear, no de nuevo, no. _

–_Italia..._

–_América no quiere una nueva Guerra Mundial, nadie quiere una nueva Guerra Mundial, mucho menos con armamentos nucleares, ambos se están amenazando con eso. No habrá otra guerra entre ellos, no _-sonaba seguro, como si quisiera convencerse de ello, como si deseara que fuese eso...

Alemania no supo que decir. Dudaba de sus palabras, pero no quería asustarlo. Italia había sufrido demasiado, él había sufrido demasiado, todos habían sufrido demasiado. Él, Italia, Japón, Inglaterra, Francia... Una nueva guerra era lo último que todos ellos necesitaban, pero las cosas estaban lo suficientemente calientes. Un sólo movimiento en falso, y no había dudas que todo sería catástrofe, _otra vez..._

–_Debo hacer caer ese muro, debo reencontrarme con mi hermano -_cambió de tema, sin cambiarlo realmente. Su hermano estaba del otro lado, con Rusia merodeando por allí, ¿estaría a salvo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría compañía? Aunque... Prusia jamás necesitó compañía. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si el muro caía? ¿cómo continuaría todo? La rivalidad seguramente seguiría, el muro era solamente un símbolo...

–_No puedes hacerlo... _-la voz del italiano sonaba en forma de lamento, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios-. _Los que intentaron cruzarlo acabaron muertos... Destruir el muro podría ser una provocación hacia Rusia, y yo no quiero... _-su voz fue decayendo, al igual que su sonrisa.

–_Italia... es mi hermano..._

–_¡No me importa! -_gritó, poniéndose de pie, enojado, con miedo, y esa fue otra reacción que Alemania no se espero-. _Prussia estará bien... _-le aseguró, suavizando su voz-. _Polonia, Hungría y Lituania cuidan de él, no te preocupes... _-volvió a tomar asiento, con lentitud-. _Vee~ Doitsu... volverás a verlo... El muro no estará allí para siempre, y lo sabes... somos naciones _-sonrió, esta vez intentando parecer reconfortante-. _Para nosotros el tiempo no es nada... Y nunca nada duró para siempre, el muro caerá, esta "Guerra" no durará, por eso no te preocupes, vee~_

–_Italia... ¿qué ocurrirá cuando esto acabe? ¿Y si alguno de nosotros desaparece? ¿Y si... y si el muro cae pero la división aún así continúa? ¿Qué ocurre si debo pelear con Prussia? ¿O si... Alemania del Este y Alemania del Oeste desaparecen y una sola Alemania se forma? Desapareceríamos ambos..._

–_No digas esas cosas... _-pidió el castaño, dando un profundo respiro-. _Verás que todo está bien, América y Rusia harán las pases, el muro desaparecerá y tú y Prussia se unificarán... Y no digas que desaparecerán. Vivirán juntos, en la misma casa, al igual que Romano y yo. Norte y Sur -_explicó, ante el desconcierto del alemán-. _Este y Oeste_ -agregó, aún con más seguridad.

–_¿Por qué estás tan seguro que las cosas acabarán así? ¿Por qué piensas que... _-esta vez, el turno de interrumpir fue de Italia.

–_Porque no pienso perderte _-lo dijo. No lo pensó, sólo lo dijo, y las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo-. _No quiero, y no voy a aceptarlo, no quiero perderte, Doitsu..._

–_A-Aun así... _-carraspeó, concentrándose en no tartamudear.- _Si es necesario ir a la batalla, tendré que ir, me presentaré en el campo de batalla si así debe ser, y volveré junto con mi hermano..._

La vista de Italia se nubló. No supo bien si a causa de lágrimas, o por aturdimiento. El hecho de perder a Alemania, el olvidarlo con el pasar del tiempo... Y su mente por un momento viajó, Viajó a uno de sus recuerdos del pasado. Un rubio muy parecido al que estaba frente a él, sólo que mucho más pequeño, vestido con su capa y su sombrero...

_Siempre te he querido, desde el año 900. De verdad. No estoy mintiendo. Nos vemos, Italia. En cuanto acabe la batalla, vendré a verte sin falta._

_¡Si! ¡Esperaré! ¡Siempre esperaré! ¡Haré muchos, muchos dulces cuando regreses! No te lastimes ni te enfermes, ¿si? ¡Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta de nuevo! ¿si? ¡Sin falta! ¿Está bien?_

_No importa cuántos años pasen, ¡eres la persona que más amo en este mundo!_

Pero él no volvió. Se lo prometió y no regresó. No. No, eso no podía ocurrirle a Alemania, ¡No! ¡No quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez!

Volvió a levantarse de donde estaba sentado, esta vez notando que la razón de su vista borrosa sí eran las lágrimas. El nudo en su garganta dolía.

Cruzó la mesa, colocándose frente a Alemania, quien también se puso de pie, con su mirada decidida... siempre decidido, sin miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir si se enfrascaba él también en aquella guerra sin sentido.

Lejos de lo que Alemania hubiese pensado, y como si ese día Italia se hubiese decidido a sorprender al rubio, el más pequeño tomó el rostro del otro, poniendose en puntas de pie para vencer esa barrera de 8 centímetros y rozar sus labios hasta atraparlos en un beso. Un beso amargo y dulce, de unión y miedo, mucho miedo, de amor y cariño, que dejó al rubio en shock, y cuando salió de él, no hizo ningún movimiento. Era demasiado frío para saber cómo demostrar lo que eso le hizo sentir, pero el beso era demasiado cálido como para querer apartarlo...

Siempre se había sentido tan solo, una soledad que siempre le dolió, pero jamás lo demostró, porque era Alemania y debía ser frío. Pero desde el día en que Italia se apareció en su casa, diciendo que quería ser su amigo, siendo amable y cálido con él cuando dudaba merecerlo... Con Italia podía ser él sin importarle, podía sentirse en casa aunque no fuese su casa exactamente... Y ese beso sólo había incrementado la sensación de _hogar_, ese sentimiento de que él _pertenecía _allí, no porque sea su casa, sino porque estaba con Italia...

E Italia sentía lo mismo. Aquél era su lugar, a un lado de Alemania. Desde que lo conoció pensó que era demasiado serio, demasiado frío. La mayoría del tiempo estaba enojado y eso sólo le hacia tener más ganas de hacerlo reír, porque le recordaba _tanto_ a Sacro. Pero sus tonterías aveces sólo lo enfadaban más, y aún sabiendo que él _no_ era Sacro y _no _lo sería, dejó de intentar convertirlo en algo que claramente _no _era. No iba a tratarlo como Sacro, pero sí iba a hacerse paso en su corazón, en ese duro corazón, porque en esos ojos se veía soledad, e Italia sabía que era una soledad que Alemania no merecía. Alguien tan frágil que aparentaba ser frío no merecía estar solo...

Cuando se separó, sonrió. Su sonrisa distendida, su sonrisa normal, su sonrisa brillante. La sonrisa que sonrojaba al alemán, demostrando físicamente ese calor que sentía internamente, ese calor que derretía el hielo.

–_Si tu vas a la guerra... yo estaré a tu lado _-no borró su sonrisa, pero bajó con lentitud las manos en una última caricia-. _No esperaré a que regreses, iré contigo, vee~_

Alemania sonrió. No era una gran sonrisa, ni una sonrisa "feliz". Era la ternura reflejada en un pequeño levantamiento de comisuras de labios, pero era suficiente como para que el corazón italiano latiera con rapidez y viveza.

–_No importa cuántos años pasen _-susurró el alemán, y ahora el corazón italiano sentía ser apretujado-. _No te dejaré atrás... _

–..._No importa cuántos años pasen... _-lo imitó el castaño, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza-. _Siempre te amaré... _-susurró contra su pecho, sintiendo las grandes y ásperas manos acariciar su cabello. Al menos, esta vez, la declaración no fue parte de la despedida.

**Pateen mis regiones vitales si quieren, ¡pero para mi es bonito! D: **

**Según revisé por wikipedia y en mi libro de texto, Alemania Occidental no fue un país beligerante en la Guerra Fría, así como tampoco Italia, pero Alemania Oriental si. Llegué a imaginarme a Gil peleando con Lud, triste imagen, sinceramente (?**


	3. Extra

**¡Último capítulo! :D muchas gracias a los que comentaron y a los que leyeron :D a los que les gustó y a los que no les gustó (?**

**Este Extra trata sobre cuando Italia visitó a Alemania la primera vez después del muro, ¡espero que les guste y en serio muchas gracias si leyeron los 3 capítulos! O si leyeron sólo el primero xD me hacen feliz igual :'D**

Cuando oyó el plan de América sobre levantar un muro que dividiese Alemania en dos, una Alemania Occidental y otra Oriental, Italia se sorprendió. No sabía lo que aquello significaría, ya que para Alemania tal vez significaría sólo perder mitad de sus tierras, o también estaba la otra opción de que un nuevo Alemania resurgiera...

Cuando Francia llegó a su casa, no pudo evitar recordar el mismo escenario que hacía años atrás: Francia presentándose ante él, sólo para decirle que Sacro Imperio Romano había muerto luego de una batalla... Eso era lo que había dicho, para luego enterarse a manos de Austria que una nueva nación había nacido en su lugar. Alemania había aparecido allí, en las que alguna vez fueron tierras de Sacro, siendo éste cuidado por Prusia...

–_Italia..._ -dijo agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo, y el menor estaba esperando lo peor... Sabía que vendría lo peor-. _Alemania... Alemania está vivo_ -y sin embargo, con esas tres palabras, los ojos del italiano se hicieron más grandes que un gran plato de pasta-. _También Prussia... _-una especie de sonrisa cansada apareció en los labios del rubio, que aún no recuperaba el oxígeno_- Demonios, estoy demasiado viejo para correr así... _-se dijo a sí mismo, pero Italia no había llegado a escucharlo. Ya estaba corriendo a casa de su amigo, de su compañero, de su aliado...

Poco le importó los gritos de Suiza y su escopeta. Corrió, y corrió más rápido de lo que hubiese corrido siendo perseguido por Inglaterra. Corrió con el rostro de Alemania grabado en sus párpados, estando, como lo había visto en la mayoría de sus sueños, muerto.

Él sabía que una nación muerta no estaba muerta realmente, no como las personas. Las naciones desaparecían, fundiéndose en las que alguna vez fueron sus tierras, siendo parte de la historia por siempre, independientemente de lo que puedan decir los libros de texto...

Y cuando llegó a su casa, lo vio. Recostado solo en su cama, con el rostro calmo pero sudoroso, como si tuviera fiebre. Y efectivamente la tenia.

Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado, agradeciendo a Dios por cada uno de sus rezos, "_Cuida de él. No lo abandones. Que descanse en paz."_ Claro que él no sabía que seguía vivo. Pero allí estaba: vivo, descansando, recuperando fuerzas... Seguramente atravesaba una crisis económica, después de todo, era lo más normal luego de una guerra, y su delgadez... claro, los Aliados se habían quedado con ¾ del control de sus tierras... Alzó su mano hacia el cabello rubio desacomodado de su amigo, tomándolo entre sus manos, sintiendo su suavidad, y luego acarició con ternura desde su frente, pasando por su mejilla cuya piel era áspera y caliente, pero sus facciones suaves, hasta sus labios, en donde escapaba una respiración lenta. Debía detenerse.

Se puso de pie, con sus manos temblando en busca de algo para aminorar la fiebre. Mojó un pequeño trapo para colocarlo en su frente, inspeccionando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del rubio, buscando alguna lastimadura, algún indicio de _algo_ que faltase. Pero todo parecía estar en su lugar, todo parecía estar en orden, a pesar de las ropas que parecían quedarle más grandes de lo normal, pero eso no era de extrañar, ¿cierto? Después de todo, sus tierras habían sido divididas.

Se mantuvo a su lado un buen rato, sosteniendo su mano, acariciando su mejilla, tomándole la fiebre, haciéndole simplemente compañía, acariciándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo... Habrán pasado tal ve horas hasta que decidió volver a su casa, con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente. Promesa que sabía Alemania no oiría, pero promesa al fin.

–_Ci vediamo domani, Germania... -_susurró, y con los ojos cerrados dejó un beso en su frente, sonriendo e intentando contener las lágrimas de felicidad que luchaban por caer.

Cuando salió de la casa, vio el muro a la distancia. Tenía curiosidad, ¿del otro lado de aquél muro se encontraba Prusia? Con lentitud, se acercó allí, y asustado para no perder la costumbre. Pudo ver, a lo lejos, como un hombre intentaba cruzar aquél muro, luego oyó el sonido de una bala ser disparada, y el hombre cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió al italiano, pero no se alejó. No iba a dejar ir el mínimo valor que tenía en esos momentos.

Tocó el muro, sintiendo su textura, observándolo con atención. Era tan áspero y frío. Tan duro y grueso... Oyó el piar de un ave a lo alto, y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con ese pollito que bien conocía...

–_¡Alemania!_ -gritó de forma desgarradora una voz al otro lado-. _¡Bruder, por favor, dime que estás ahí!_ -otro escalofrío recorrió a Italia Veneciano. Ese grito... podía sentir las lágrimas instaladas en la garganta del albino que definitivamente estaba al otro lado- _Por favor, por favor, Bruder, respóndeme... _-su voz fue ahora más baja, angustiante, la clase de angustia que provocaba la separación con tu familia. Porque exactamente eso hacía el muro: Separaba familias. Separaba a dos hermanos que alguna vez fueron grandes naciones como su castigo por la Guerra...

–_P-¿Prussia? _-balbuceó el castaño, sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero sintió cómo el ojirojo hacía silencio, como si lo que hubiese escuchado hubiese sido un fantasma- _Prussia, soy yo, Italia..._

–_Ita...chan... _-murmuró, aún sin creerlo. Jamás hubiese pensado que volvería a oír alguna voz familiar de alguien a quien hubiese querido...- _¡Ita-chan! ¡Ita-chan, por favor, dime que mi hermano está bien! ¡Dime que él está bien!_

–_¡S-Si, Prussia! ¡Doitsu está bien! _-se apresuró en contestar, pegándose más al muro-. _Él... está inconsciente, pero está bien... despertará..._

–_Gracias a Dios... ¡Oh, Gracias a Dios! _-oyó el italiano como las rodillas de quien alguna vez fue un prusiano tocaban el suelo.- _Italia, Italia, necesito que me respondas algo..._

–_Claro, Prussia, lo que sea..._ -respondió dubitativo. Rara vez Prusia lo había llamado "Italia" en lugar de "Ita-chan"

–_Tú... ¿estás enamorado de mi hermano? ¿Sientes amor por él?_ -aquella pregunta dejó al italiano realmente sorprendido. ¿Enamorado? ¿Sentir... amor, por Alemania?

–_...El mismo que por Sacro Imperio..._ -murmuró, con la vista perdida en los bloques de aquel muro gris.

–_Italia... necesito que me prometas algo... _-pidió, desesperadamente, para nada como Prusia lo haría normalmente-. _Prometeme que no permitirás que Alemania olvide quién es, prometeme que no le permitirás abandonar sus costumbres, su cultura, su pasado... Prometeme que mantendrás el espíritu alemán vivo en él... Por favor..._

–_...Lo prometo, Prussia... -_una risa débil escapó de los labios del mayor.

–_Yo ya no soy Prussia, Ita-chan... ahora soy Alemania del Este... y Alemania es Alemania del Oeste... _-la tristeza en su voz era palpable, e Italia lo notó, o creyó notarlo: Prussia había cambiado tantas veces. Orden Teutónica, Prussia, ahora Alemania del Este... pero había algo, alguien que él siempre sería, sea la nación que sea.

–_Lo prometo, Gilbert_ -no acostumbraban usar sus nombres reales, pero sentía realmente que aquella nación debía recordarlo. Debía recordar sus inicios, sus principios, todo lo que alguna vez aprendió en el pasado, todo lo fue y todo lo que es-. _Tu tampoco pierdas lo que eres, vee~ eso te hace asombroso, ¿no? _-sonrió el castaño, aún sabiendo que el albino no lo veía, y ningún ruido se oyó por un buen rato...

–_Kesesese, ¡por supuesto que soy awesome! ¡Soy el gran Ore-sama! ¡El Caballero Teutón, el Imperio de Prussia, Alemania del Este! ¡kesesese! -_y esta vez Italia rió. Él tampoco debía perder sus raíces, él no podía dejar de ser _"awesome"_, sea la nación que sea.

–_Prussia _-dijo, sin importar que ese ya no sea su nombre-_ debo volver a mi casa, pero volveré mañana a cuidar de Doitsu, vee~ ¡Cuidate mucho! _

–_¡Por supuesto, Ita-chan! ¡No extrañes a esta gran awesomidad, aunque sea un poco difícil no hacerlo! -_se despidió el otro, agradeciendo con su tono de voz, y Veneciano suspiró con una sonrisa... _ése _era Prusia.- _Por cierto, Ita-chan... gracias._

–_Vee~_

Italia corrió. Corrió nuevamente hacia su casa, pero ahora no porque estuviese desesperado por ver a Alemania a salvo, ni porque estuviese siendo perseguido. Corrió por la felicidad. Corrió porque no perdió aquello que más le importaba, corrió derramando lágrimas de alegría y una enorme sonrisa siendo golpeada por el viento de frente. Corrió, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, y evitar que Alemania deje de ser Alemania... Corrió, porque no pensaba perder a _Doitsu_ sin dar pelea, con todo lo valiente que Italia podría llegar a ser. El Espíritu Alemán no desaparecería si Italia podía evitarlo.

**_Ci vediamo domani, Germania: Nos vemos mañana, Alemania_**


End file.
